


Just Say "I Do"

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Five Proposals Actually, Fluff and Humor, I tried anyway, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn with Feelings, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), porn with some semblance of plot, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: “Well, I walked past a jewellery store.” He says after a moment, and Keith thinks nothing much of it, he’s walked past that store before on multiple occasions. So he doesn’t really feel the need to respond, that is, until Shiro continues with; “I think we should get married.”Keith’s eyes open, and he turns his head, raising an eyebrow.“You’re great at this.” He says, deadpan. “First during sex, and now in the bath? I thought you wanted to plan an elaborate proposal.”“I do, I am.” Shiro says, leaning forward and kissing Keith’s cheek. “I’m just, making sure you’re going to say yes when I do.”





	Just Say "I Do"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buzzbrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbrina/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SABRINA!
> 
> I wrote you fluff and porn!

The first time Shiro had asked Keith to marry him, it’d been a snowy night, the perfect excuse for them to stay inside and do nothing but indulge in one another.

They were sitting on one of the two armchairs, Shiro adorning a thick hoodie and pyjama pants that had been pushed down around his thighs, Keith situated in his lap, wearing an obviously borrowed sweater that slipped off his shoulders every few moments.

Keith moans, his forehead pressed to Shiro’s, grinding deep and thorough on Shiro’s dick, gasping as it rubs against him just right.

“Fuck, Takashi…” He murmurs, shifting back into the hand gripping his ass almost possessively, chuckling low and stealing soft kisses. “Fuck, just like that…” He whispers, and Shiro hums in agreement.

The fire crackles nearby, its embers casting a soft orange glow along their sides, the only source of light within the room.

“Hey, Keith…?” Shiro starts, his voice low, as if scared that speaking any louder will ruin their intimate atmosphere.

“Yeah?” Keith responds, just as low, when Shiro’s silent for a few moments.

“Wanna get married?” Shiro asks, and Keith gasps, his hips bucking, and the two make a pleasured sound in tandem.

“You’re asking me that right now? While you’re balls deep inside me?” Keith asks, somewhat incredulous, mostly extremely turned on and so head over heels for this man.

“I’ll plan a proper proposal, I promise-” Shiro says on the tail end of a groan, hands kneading at Keith’s ass and thighs, drawing him impossibly closer. “I just wanna make sure that if I do, you’ll actually say yes.”

“How’s that even a concern?” Keith grunts, bouncing a few times in Shiro’s lap, just to watch the man lose it at least a little beneath him. “Of course I’ll say yes- a million times, yes-” 

Shiro surges forward, effectively closing what little space remained between them as he kisses Keith, immediately deep but gentle all the same, and Keith raises his hands to cup Shiro’s jaw, squishing his cheeks a little in the process, though too lost in their kiss to notice, nor care.

“Be my husband,” Shiro says, their lips still mostly fused, and they’re panting, stealing quick kisses as Keith rocks faster and harder still, chasing his orgasm.

“Yes- I’ll marry you- I’ll be your husband-” Keith gasps, laughing breathlessly, unbelievably. 

Shiro had grinned, just as breathless, taking ahold of Keith’s hips and thrusting up into him, the two of them finishing not too long after that, staring deep into the others eyes, unable to rid of the wide smiles they both bore.

 

 

The second time Shiro proposes to Keith, they’re in the bath.

Keith was leant back against Shiro’s chest, between the mans’ legs, tracing idle patterns through the suds on his skin, letting Shiro play with his hair as they discussed how their days had been.

“This dude let me pet his dog, that was pretty fun.” Keith says, scooping up some bubbles from the surface of the water and putting them on Shiro’s knee, listening to his low, contemplative hum. “What about you?” Keith asks, running his hand up Shiro’s leg, watching the dark hairs stick up, before smoothing them back down. “How was your day?”

“It was good,” Shiro says, hands moving from Keith’s hair to his shoulders, massaging gently.

“Yeah?” Keith murmurs, leaning into the motion with a small moan, eyes slipping closed. “That all?”

“Well, I walked past a jewellery store.” He says after a moment, and Keith thinks nothing much of it, he’s walked past that store before on multiple occasions. So he doesn’t really feel the need to respond, that is, until Shiro continues with; “I think we should get married.”

Keith’s eyes open, and he turns his head, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re great at this.” He says, deadpan. “First during sex, and now in the bath? I thought you wanted to plan an elaborate proposal.”

“I do, I am.” Shiro says, leaning forward and kissing Keith’s cheek. “I’m just, making sure you’re going to say yes when I do.”

“That was your excuse last time.” Keith says with a huff, rolling his eyes.

“Forgive me for taking extra precaution. I don’t want to plan something huge only for you to turn me down.”

Keith turns his head, frowning slightly, watching Shiro’s eyes drop somewhat, his fingers stroking down Keith’s cheek, touch featherlight and intimate.

“You really think I’d say no to you?” Keith whispers, and Shiro shrugs, the motion so unlike him, and it makes Keith furrow his brows. “Shiro, you know I love you, right? I’ve never once been subtle about just how much I care about you.” 

Keith lifts his hand to hold Shiro’s to his cheek, tilting his head and trying to determine Shiro’s expression, but it’s closed off.

“I know.” Shiro finally says after a long pause. “I love you, too. You have no idea just how much.”

“I might,” Keith counters, but Shiro just shakes his head.

“ _No_ idea.”

Keith shifts enough to kiss Shiro, cupping the back of his head, fingers stroking through the shaven hair at his nape, and Keith tries to pour everything into their kiss, prove to Shiro just how much he cares, how much he’s always cared.

“Yes,” He whispers, pulling back enough to press their foreheads together. “It’s a yes, Shiro. Always. I’ll marry you.”

 

 

The third time Shiro proposes to Keith, they’re drunk and at a club.

“Marry me!” Shiro shouts into Keith’s ear, hands heavy and possessive on his hips as Keith grinds back into him, sloshing his drink enough that it spills, red liquor pouring, heady and sticky down his arm.

“What?!” Keith shouts back, laughing, leaning his head back on Shiro’s shoulder, jostled by people dancing and making their way past.

“I said-” Shiro leans down closer, nipping Keith’s earlobe before repeating himself. “I said marry me!”

Keith catches it, grinning like a fool and spinning in Shiro’s arms, almost falling over, but Shiro catches him, tugging him close so they’re flush together, and they both smile at one another, Keith nodding vigorously.

“Yes!” He yells, giddy and completely smashed. “I’ll marry you!” 

“He said yes!” Shiro cheers, and a couple of equally drunk girls next to them squeal, one giving a thumbs up even as they grind together, and Keith laughs some more, pressing his face to Shiro’s sweaty neck, content to just live there for the rest of eternity.

 

 

The fourth time, it’s _Keith_ who asks Shiro to marry _him._

They’re breathing the same air, hands above Shiro’s head, fingers laced together as Keith rocks his hips, Shiro moaning beneath him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Keith whispers, kissing over Shiro’s neck, nipping at sensitive skin in a way he knows Shiro adores, soothing over the sting with his tongue, just to hear the way Shiro exhales shakily, relaxing beneath him. “Fuck, Takashi-”

“Keith-” Shiro moans, his hips bucking in a futile attempt to get Keith to fuck him faster, but Keith keeps his pace, grinding slow and impossibly deep, groaning at the feel of Shiro’s insides hugging him tight.

“What’s the rush, baby?” Keith asks, squeezing Shiro’s hands, spreading the stance of his legs, leverage to grind harder, though no faster, watching as Shiro’s eyes roll back. “We have as long as we want…I can fuck you as long as _I_ want.”

Shiro whines, the sound music to Keith’s ears, watching as his head tilts back into the pillows, his throat bared in a sensual stretch that Keith can’t resist the urge to lean down and mark, sucking bruising kisses into the sensitive flesh until Shiro’s panting, whimpering softly at the attention.

“How’s that proposal coming along?” Keith asks suddenly, breathless. He watches as Shiro’s eyes widen slightly, his lips parted with heavy breaths. “‘Cause I really want us to get married,” Keith continues, smiling as Shiro moans, Keith’s hips finally pulling back enough to properly thrust, fucking into Shiro with hard, precise strikes that have Shiro inching up the mattress, keening.

“K-Keith-!” Shiro gasps, hips rocking to try meet Keith’s movements, staring into his eyes, and Keith watches them grow shiny with unshed tears.

He shushes the man beneath him, leaning down and kissing him, lips parting to swipe his tongue over Shiro’s, prodding in a way that has Shiro moaning into his mouth, tongue curling around his as saliva drips down their chins.

Keith pulls back after a while, sitting up and letting go of Shiro’s hands in order to grip the underside of his thighs, spreading Shiro’s legs and pushing them back until his knees make contact with his chest, fucking him hard and fast, the way Shiro’s been begging for from the start.

It rips a scream from the larger man, head thrown back and mouth open, unable to close with the litany of moans and pleasured sounds that he releases, clenching hard around Keith, making him grunt, determined to make Shiro cum on his cock alone.

“Come on, Takashi…” Keith growls, thighs burning with the constant and fast fucking, lower belly growing hot as he nears his climax. “Want you to cum for me, I know you can do it.”

Shiro moans, reaching up with shaking hands to grip Keith’s shoulders, folded up almost in half beneath him and completely at his mercy, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks as Keith fucks him into the mattress.

“Keith-” He pants, a sob catching in his throat, and Keith surges forward to meet him in a kiss and swallow his sounds, feeling as Shiro cums between their stomachs, thick and sticky and almost molten.

It’s enough to push Keith over the edge, his hips stuttering and stilling as deep as he can reach, their skin smacking together as he pushes forward and fills Shiro, unable to break away even for a second to breathe.

“I love you-” Shiro gasps once their breathing slows considerably, once Keith slips out with a slick slide that has the two shivering. “I love you so much, Keith.”

“I love you too, Takashi…” Keith whispers, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s, feeling sweat slick hands slowly sliding off his shoulders, resting against his chest. Keith lets his hands shift from Shiro’s thighs, helping slowly ease his legs down to the mattress, kissing away the small wince Shiro gives, rubbing his fingers soothingly into the muscle, willing Shiro to relax.

“I meant what I said,” Keith whispers after a few moments, lips catching along Shiro’s as he speaks, and Shiro hums softly, waiting for him to continue. “I want to get married…we’ve been saying about it for weeks, now…a couple months, even…”

Shiro sighs, slumping further still against the mattress, looking into Keith’s eyes, and Keith searches the grey of Shiro’s irises, unable to tell what it is he’s thinking.

“I know,” Shiro murmurs, after a moment or two of staring into the others eyes. “It’s…taking a little longer than I had initially planned to get everything together.” Shiro reaches up to stroke his fingers through Keith’s hair, pushing the sweat matted tresses off of his forehead, pushing them back. “Just a little longer, okay? Just wait a little longer.”

Keith nods slowly, and Shiro smiles softly, eyes closing as he leans up the necessary distance to close the space between their lips and kiss him.

 

 

So Keith waits.

 

 

“Hey, Keith,”Keith looks up from his book just as Shiro walks into the living room, leaning against the doorway and holding up a pamphlet. “Wanna go see a movie?”

Keith cocks his head slightly, raising an eyebrow.

“When was the last time we did that?” He asks, genuinely unable to remember the last time he stepped foot in the cinema.

Shiro chuckles, shrugging a lone shoulder and shaking the what Keith now realises is the list of session times in his hand. 

“It’s been a minute, hasn’t it? Come on, I think it’d be fun.”

Keith smiles, bookmarking what he’s up to in the novel he’d been reading before putting the book aside, getting up and grabbing his boots and jacket.

The smell of popcorn and the sound of arcade games and children were an attack on the senses once Shiro and Keith walked into the movie theatre, and Keith looked around in awe, not having been to this cinema since it had been renovated and revamped a few years prior.

“Whoa…” He murmurs, looking up at the dark dome ceiling filled with small, twinkling lights forming constellations, feeling Shiro wrap an arm around his waist, directing Keith to not run into anything as he takes it all in.

“I’m gonna get us tickets and food, okay? You can keep looking for a few minutes.” Shiro says, and Keith just nods, stood in the middle of the cinema’s foyer, watching the display above him, noticing a line of lights flickering in a row to look not unlike a shooting star.

“Did you make a wish?” Shiro asks, and Keith jumps slightly, looking at his boyfriend who’s smiling at him, his expression soft, and Keith averts his gaze, cheeks warm.

“They’re just lights, Shiro…” He murmurs, unwilling to admit that he did, in fact, make a wish.

Shiro just chuckles, handing Keith a bucket of popcorn and a soda, inclining his head, and Keith follows him down the long hall, past multiple doors until they reach one of the last theatres.

“How many movies are screening right now, holy shit.” Keith says, walking into the theatre after Shiro, and the two climb up the stairs, sitting in their preferred seats at the very back. “Are we early, or something?” Keith continues, upon realising every other seat in the place was vacant.

“Nah, this movie’s been out for a bit, and it’s getting pretty late, so I think we’ll be alone.” Shiro says, and Keith hums, taking a sip of his drink.

“Wait, what are we even seeing?” He asks, the lights dimming, managing to catch Shiro’s smile before it goes dark.

“You’ll see.” 

Keith goes to protest when the Marvel logo plays on screen, and Keith furrows his brow at the realisation that there were no previews.

When Keith almost immediately recognises the opening scene for The Avengers, he looks toward Shiro, who’s staring at the screen, sipping his soda.

“Shiro, what’s-”

Shiro shushes him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pointing at the screen with his cup. 

“Just watch.”

Keith huffs, itching to ask more questions, but he instead stays put, watching the movie he’s had to have seen at least a dozen times with Shiro alone, eating his popcorn and the chocolate bar Shiro hands him partway through the movie.

“Seriously, what was that?” Keith finally asks after the credits have rolled, gesturing to the screen as it goes dark and the lights come back on in the theatre. “When you said the movie has been out for a while, I thought you meant a week or two, not six years.”

“Did you like it?” Shiro asks, seemingly ignoring all that Keith had just said, and it makes him sputter slightly, feeling Shiro’s fingers trace patterns on his arm.

“I mean, yeah, but-”

“Do you wanna go get ice-cream?”

Keith’s eye twitches, and he has to bite back the urge to hit something when Shiro interrupts him yet _again_ , and not only that, but asking about getting ice-cream when he _knows for a fact_ that Keith is pretty darn lactose intolerant.

He begrudgingly agrees, anyway, unable to stay peeved for long when Shiro smiles at him, saying something about knowing a good place and taking Keith’s hand in his, leading the way.

Keith’s accepted the fact that he’s going to have a lot of unanswered questions, at least seventy percent confused when the place Shiro next takes them to is a familiar parlour that they’ve been to a thousand and one times before.

They sit in a small booth in the back corner, and Shiro goes to order, coming back with two scoops of sorbet for Keith, one melon and one apple, and two scoops of cookies and cream ice-cream for himself.

Keith experiences déjà vu for what feels like the umpteenth time that evening as Shiro sits down opposite him and hands him his dessert, certain aspects of the nights’ events clicking into place, and it has Keith smiling.

“What?” Shiro asks, ensuring his ice-cream doesn’t drip. “Do I have some on my face?” 

He does, but Keith shakes his head, eating a spoonful of his sorbet with a small chuckle.

“It’s nothing…” He belatedly replies, biting his lip and watching Shiro for a few minutes with a fond expression.

Afterwards, they walk for what feels like hours, talking about nothing and everything, Shiro draping his jacket over Keith’s shoulders, pulling him close against his side, and Keith lets him, leaning into him.

Shiro stops them as they come to at a bus stop, reaching down to take both of Keith’s hands in his, and Keith knows what’s coming, smiling up at Shiro.

“I had a great time tonight, thank you, Shiro.” He says, watching the way Shiro’s lip quirks upward, and he exhales a breathless laugh, his breath visible as he does so.

“The pleasure was all mine, Keith.” He replies.

They stay silent for a moment, smiling at each other, almost giddy before Shiro cups Keith’s cheek, leaning down and kissing him softly. Keith tilts his head, deepening the gesture with a low hum, stepping impossibly close until him and Shiro are flush together, his arms coming up to wrap around Shiro’s shoulders.

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs against his lips, but Keith makes a sound of protest, chasing his lips and kissing him some more. “ _Keith,_ ” Shiro says with a laugh, more insistent, and Keith pulls back with a huff.

“ _What?_ ”

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot,” Keith murmurs, lips trailing down Shiro’s neck, sneaking beneath his shirt collar.

“No, Keith, this is more of an _I need to look at your face,_ type of question.”

“Ugh,” Keith pulls back, looking up at Shiro, who’s giving him an amused smile. “Fine, what is it?”

And although Keith knew this was coming, the sight of Shiro dropping to one knee before him still took him by surprise, earning a sharp gasp.

“Keith,” Just at that moment, a bus pulled up to the stop, and Keith almost says something along the lines of the bus having great timing, ruining the moment, but looking toward the bus has whatever words he was about to say sputter and fall flat before they even work their way toward his mouth.

Along the side of the bus, emblazoned with red, black and purple light are the words “Will You Marry Me?”

“Holy shit…” Keith whispers, huffing a laugh that comes out as more of an abated sob than anything else, and he reaches up to rub his face, the picture of disbelief. “You got a fancy ass proposal bus…” He manages, looking down at Shiro who is holding a small, crimson velvet box, open to expose a black band with a strip of silver through it, the jewellery glinting in the moonlight.

“Keith,” Shiro starts again, his eyes glistening with what can only be tears. “Will you make me the happiest man in the universe, and be my husband?”

Keith lets out a sound that’s most definitely a sob that time, covering his face with a hand and nodding, gritting his teeth.

“Yes-” He chokes out, and Shiro stands, taking ahold of his shaky hand, his own equally as such, and putting the ring on Keith’s finger, pulling him into a hug.

Keith pulls back after a moment, and there are most definitely tears running down his face, but if anyone were to ask he’d deny it, pulling Shiro into a messy kiss that they’re both smiling too much into to make it vaguely resemble anything similar to what they were aiming for.

“I love you so much,” Keith says, into their vague interpretation of a kiss, opting instead to press his forehead to Shiro’s, holding his hand up between them and admiring the ring on his finger, an unfamiliar but very welcome weight that he’s excited to get used to.

“I love you, too.” Shiro replies, holding Keith’s hand and kissing his fingers, over the ring, and everything’s shaky with excitement, wet with tears, but they’re both too happy to care in that moment.

“I can’t believe you remade our first date…” Keith whispers, after what feels like hours of standing there holding one another, and Shiro huffs a laugh, sniffing.

“Yeah…the main reason it took so long was because the cinema took ages to get the Avengers film in.” He admits, and Keith can’t help but laugh, shaking his head.

“And the bus?”

“Well,” Shiro looks toward it, smiling softly. “I didn’t want to just propose at a dingy bus stop…I needed something extra.”

“It’s not _that_ dingy…” Keith murmurs, holding Shiro close. “We had our first kiss here.”

“I know we did,” Shiro says as he kisses Keith’s cheek, arms wrapping around his waist. “But that doesn’t change the fact that there were at least seven dick drawings only feet away from us at the time. They’re probably still there, if we look.”

“Don’t ruin this proposal by actively looking for dick graffiti, Shiro.” 

That earns him a bout of laughter that Keith smiles in the face of, waiting for Shiro to calm down before pulling him impossibly closer still, leaning in for a kiss.

It’s better, this time around, now that they’re mostly composed, Keith reaching up to cup Shiro’s jaw with his left hand, thumb stroking his cheek.

“It’s perfect…” Keith whispers, carding his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “You’re perfect.”

“Quite the contrary,” Shiro responds, voice just as low. “What do you say we go home…?”

 

 

They take the bus back to their apartment, lounging about across the seats, kissing lazily until the bus pulls up to the curb, the driver clearing his throat pointedly, causing both men to blush as if they were teenagers getting caught making out under the bleachers.

You’d think the two were drunk, what with the way they stumble blindly into the apartment, kissing heavily enough to be classed as making out before the door is even shut behind them. But they’re as sober as they can be, just giddy with the fact that they’re officially engaged; to be married, fiancés, if you will.

There’s multiple occasions of shins and hips whacking into the corners of furniture throughout the apartment as Keith and Shiro make their way toward the bedroom, articles of clothing being flung about all over the place and the sound of laughter emitting from one or the other every now and then.

It’s not unlike them to be like this, especially after a particularly great evening out, but tonight’s extra special, because tonight they don’t have to bring up the prospect of marriage mid-thrust, or during pillow talk.

No, tonight’s different because now Keith has a ring on his finger that signifies the fact that he belongs to Shiro, and Shiro belongs to him.

It only took a total of five proposals to get there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are muchly appreciated, always.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com) (heed nsfw, but if you're here you're probably okay with that)
> 
> Or check out my [Writing Blog](http://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) where you can see my other work and request a drabble or commission a fan fiction from me.


End file.
